1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein generally relates to an apparatus for window.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for closing an aperture formed on a vehicle body, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-175171 is provided with a fixture panel adhering on a periphery of the aperture formed on the vehicle body, and a panel for closing an aperture formed on the fixture panel (in the following, referred to as a movable panel). The movable panel moves from a position for closing the aperture of the fixture panel toward an indoor side, and thereby opens the aperture of the fixture panel.